


Close orbit

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Yasmin Khan is brilliant. The Doctor knows this very well. Yaz needs a little persuading.





	Close orbit

"Lesbian planet?" said Graham. "Come off it, Doctor."

The Doctor was packing a small overnight bag with anything that was within reach. "Really? After seeing the hive-mind clouds on Spatula? And those things we had tea with last Tuesday? Looked like sausage rolls on legs? You're having trouble with this?" She hefted the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on, Yaz."

"But, Doctor..." Yaz began, indignation tightening in her throat.

The Doctor stripped her naked with a knowing glance. "Could have fooled me."

Yaz blushed all the way down to her socks. Ryan gave her a temporary reprieve. "But Doctor, there's men out there too. I can see them."

The Doctor had interlaced her hand with Yaz's unresisting fingers. "Would you call yourself a lesbian, Ryan? Graham?"

"Uh..." "Well..."

"Right then. See you tomorrow."

Yaz gave them a look that was half panic, half manic as the Doctor dragged her out of the Tardis.

Ambling through a public park hand-in-hand, Yaz's frown turned upside-down. "Doctor? It's not really, though, is it? Not everyone here's a...?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "It's a lesbian _planet_ , Yaz. It only likes girl planets."

"You what?" said Yaz. She squinted up at the sky. "How does that even work?"

"Love finds a way, Yaz." The Doctor was suddenly distracted by a pretty insect. "Bzzp? Bzzt bzzp zzp!"

She hadn't let go of Yaz's hand yet. "Love?" asked Yaz. "Doctor, do you... love...?"

The Doctor waved the insect goodbye. "Not sure it speaks Bzz, after all. Must be some local dialect. Yes, Yaz."

"But... I'm a human... you must have met millions of people... and..."

The Doctor scooped up Yaz's other hand. "Yasmin Khan. You're brilliant. Knew it from the moment I first saw you."

"You say that about a lot of people, Doctor," Yaz said quietly.

"None of _them_ have their own set of handcuffs."

Yaz felt the knot in her stomach double in size. "Doctor, you're mad."

"It's been said."

"Handcuffs wouldn't stop you, anyway."

The Doctor acknowledged this with a nod and a smile. "What about you, Yaz? Are you feeling what I'm feeling?"

"Humans only have the one heart, Doctor," said Yaz. "I reckon you should kiss me now, and we'll find out."

"Yasmin Khan," murmured the Doctor as she closed in. "Denial to deep end in under five minutes." She whispered in Yaz's ear. "See? _Brilliant._ "


End file.
